Peter Quill (Earth-11584)
History "You've been holding that over my head for twenty damn years like it's something impressive. You kidnapped me from my home and family, and you're surprised when I don't return that with love and kindness?" Peter Jason Quill was born in St. Charles, Missouri sometime in late 1980. The son of nurse Meredith Quill and an as of yet unknown father, Peter was commonly referred to as "Star-Lord" by his mother, a moniker that he would carry with him into adulthood. This was apparently in reference to his father's otherworldly origins, though Peter would not learn this until much later in life. Growing up without a father, Peter would be jealous of the other kids and would make up stories about why he didn't have a father, pretending he was a major celebrity or some other lie. On more than one occasion, teasing by the other kids led Quill to get into fights. When Peter was 8 years old, his mother was diagnosed with a brain tumor and given only a few short weeks to live. At her hospital bed, she gave Peter a birthday card and present, and spoke lovingly of him and his father as she started to die. Peter couldn't handle the emotional strain of the loss and ran out into the Missouri night, tears streaming down his face. At that moment, however, his world was changed when he was abducted by Yondu Udonta, a space pirate and bounty hunter who was a member of an organization called the Ravagers. While Yondu was initially supposed to take Quill to his father, Yondu decided to keep the kid around and took him under his wing (he would later say that he saved Quill from being eaten by his crew), teaching him how to fight and the ins and outs of surviving in space. Though Peter never forgot his mother, he essentially gave up on his life on Earth and fully embraced his new life as a Ravager. 26 years later, after getting involved in some unknown debt to Ravager leader Yondu Udonta, Peter sought the Orb of Morag, a little known artifact said to contain extraordinary power. At first promising the Orb to Yondu as payment, Peter tracked it down and retrieved it from a seemingly dead planet, before being assaulted by a group of mercenaries led by the Kree soldier of fortune Korath, working for the Space Pirate Maelstrom. Peter bluffs his way out of the confrontation, escaping on his ship the Milano before speaking with Yondu, and informing him that their deal is off. Yondu, in response, puts a bounty on his head. Quill attempts to sell the Orb on Xandar, but is rebuked by the buyer and eventually tricked into losing it by Gamora, daughter of Thanos. Gamora and Quill fight over the orb, drawing in bounty hunters Rocket and Groot before all four are captured by the Nova Corps and sentenced to prison on an asteroid referred to as the Kyln. At that prison, Peter was assaulted by guards when he saw one of them mishandling his things, including a walkman that he had received from his mother as a child. In the general population of the prison, Peter, Rocket and Groot began to make plans to escape, which Gamora also got in on after she promised them a piece of the price for the Orb, as she knew the buyer personally. While Rocket was skeptical, given that Gamora was the adopted daughter of the Mad Titan Thanos, he eventually went along with the plan at Quill's urging. Less on board was a fellow inmate in the Kyln, the mass murderer Drax. Only by being told that he could eventually challenge Thanos directly, would he agree to not try and kill Gamora. The newly formed team executed their plan, starting a riot in the prison and eventually destroying the gravity conducer there, before escaping in a makeshift lifeboat to Quill's ship (along with retrieving Quill's personal belongings, including his walkman.) Somewhat unified, they ragtag group made their way to Knowhere to deliver the Orb. Inside the Spaceport, Quill and Gamora got closer as they learned of each other's tragic backstories. Eventually they were summoned to meet Taneleer Tivan, the buyer that Gamora had been working for in secret. After listening to the Collector tell them the origins of the Infinity Stones, he reveals that the Orb contains the Power Stone. His assistant, Carina, attempts to use the stone to break free, only to have it cause her to explode and destroy much of Tivan's collection. In the aftermath, the group finds that Drax has summoned the space pirate Maelstrom to Knowhere, as well as Gamora's other sister Nebula, in an attempt to confront Thanos. Quill leads Maelstrom's forces on a chase through Knowhere, also hindered by the arrival of Yondu and the Ravagers. In the end Gamora, who has the Orb, is shot down out in space, resulting in Nebula securing the orb for Maelstrom and Gamora nearly dead. Quill transfers his mask and spacesuit to Gamora to try and save her, but before he dies from exposure to the vacuum of space, he is captured by Yondu and the Ravagers group. On Yondu's ship, Quill is beaten down by his former Captain and nearly killed by Yondu's Yaka Arrow. However, Quill talks himself out of danger by promising Yondu the Power Stone if he will help he and Gamora to steal it back from Maelstrom, and help save the people of Xandar in the process. Quill contacts Rhomann Dey, a member of the Nova Corps, with information about Maelstrom's pending attack on their homeworld. He unites with Gamora, Rocket, Drax, and Groot to form the group the Guardians of the Galaxy, and together they fight in the Battle of Xandar, attempting to keep Maelstrom's ship from landing on the planet's surface. Quill himself pilots the Milano into the hull of the ship to try and confront the space pirate. Ultimately, the ship crash lands and Quill barely survives with the rest of the Guardians (minus Groot, who sacrificed himself to save them all.) After distracting Maelstrom with a dance-off for a brief moment, Rocket causes Maelstrom to drop the Power Stone and Quill grabs it. He shares the Power between the rest of the Guardians and uses it to kill the space pirate, before handing over the "orb" to Yondu. In reality, he had switched the orb with a decoy, giving Yondu a troll doll instead. As thanks for their actions, the Nova Corps expunge Peter's criminal record, rebuild his ship and grant him safe haven within their borders (provided they don't break any more laws...egregiously). Peter also comes to grips with his mother's death, opening his last birthday present to reveal a new mixtape. The Guardians then travel to find a new bounty to hunt. A few months later, however, the Guardians found themselves chased out of several space ports and short on money, being hunted by Yondu Udonta and the Ravagers for double crossing them on the deal with the Orb. Fighting amongst themselves and nearly broke, Quill was coerced into taking the Milano to hide on his native world of Earth before trying to make their way back to the planet Xandar, after facilitating repairs. However on approach to the Terran system, Quill and company were caught in a gravity well and crash landed on a smaller planet known as Counter-Earth, existing on the opposite side of Earth's sun. There, they found that the denizens of Counter-Earth were mostly men crossed with animals. Quill, Gamora and Drax attempt to make contact with the locals, but are eventually captured by a group calling themselves the Knights of Wundagore. They are taken to a tower structure, where they meet the ruler of this world, The High Evolutionary. The Evolutionary welcomes the three into his home and explains how he got here: that he was once an Earth geneticist named Herbert Wyndham who stumbled upon a crash-landed Kree ship in Central Park. Upon entering the wreckage of the ship, he found himself lifted off into space and then drug down to this satellite. Counter-Earth was an artificial planet constructed by Kree scientists centuries ago in order to facilitate more of their experiments on human beings, but it was eventually abandoned for unknown reasons. Here, Wyndham was able to perfect his theories on genetics, improving himself dramatically and creating the animal-human hybrids known as the New Men. He asks the three to help repair some of his technology to improve his experimentation, and eventually they agree. However this is all a ruse for Nebula, who had been recruited by the Evolutionary on Xandar, to capture the Milano and bring Rocket and Groot to the tower as well. Quill and Gamora bond some more, discussing the meaning of home and family. Their conversation is interrupted by the capture and arrival of Rocket, with only Drax managing to escape the High Evolutionary's trap to join with Baby Groot. The Evolutionary plans on salvaging parts from the Milano to further construct a way off the planet (his previous mode of transportation was a one-time method). When Quill asks him why he didn't stay gone in the first place, The Evolutionary reveals that he needed Nebula for perfecting the ultimate lifeform, and to provide a power source for it in the Soul Stone. He begins scanning the Guardians, searching for any particular anomalies in their genetic structures, when he discovers that Peter is in fact only half-human. Shocked by this revelation about his father, Quill is subjected to a painful probing of his genetic material as a way of making Adam Warlock more perfect. However, Drax and the Ravagers (who had come looking for the Guardians bounty, but were convinced to help the Guardians by Drax) attack Wundagore Castle and stop the procedure, inadvertently releasing Warlock in the process. The Evolutionary is disappointed in his imperfect being, and sets about trying to destroy it and the rest of Counter-Earth, having constructed a new ship with parts from the Milano. Quill and Rocket are able to finish repairing the ship before Counter-Earth is destroyed, fighting off The Evolutionary with the help of Warlock and the Ravagers and seemingly sending Wyndham to his death. Afterwards, Quill is tempted to visit Earth, but decides against it and rejoins with the rest of the Guardians to seek new bounties elsewhere. Powers & Abilities * Quad-Guns: Star-Lord's primary weapon is a pair of twin blasters known as Quad Guns, capable of killing most enemies in a single shot. They appear to be a modified version of standard side-arms for the Ravagers, capable of multiple blasts with one pull of the trigger (though not fully automatic) with a near limitless supply of ammunition. * Space Helmet & Aero-Rig: Quill also comes equipped with a trademark helmet that allows him to survive in the vacumn of space, along with an Aero-Rig for short range rocket propelled transportation. * Piloting Skills: Quill pilots and owns a ship called the Milano, a standard cruiser from the Ravagers, which is equipped with multiple laser cannons and at least one torpedo bay. Quill is able to pilot this ship with great effectiveness, avoiding an entire Ravager fleet through a series of manuevers. * Extra-Terrestrial Origin: As revealed by the High Evolutionary, Quill's father is not from Earth, though his true identity remains a mystery. This is likely why he was able to withstand the vacumn of space for a brief time, as well as why he could hold an Infinity Stone for a short time without it destroying him. Weaknesses Quill suffers from a massive inferiority complex and constant need to prove himself, stemming from his rough upbringing with the Ravagers as well as his lack of a father growing up. He also has a blind spot concerning his loved ones, as he will act irrationally upon them being insulted or threatened in anyway. Film Details Star-Lord appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Chris Pratt. * Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters